escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La fiesta del chivo
|lengua = Español |tema = |género = Novela |editorial = Alfaguara |fecha_publicación = 2000 |formato = Impreso |páginas = |isbn = |precedido_por = Los cuadernos de don Rigoberto |seguido_por = El Paraíso en la otra esquina }} La Fiesta del Chivo (2000) es una novela del escritor peruano Mario Vargas Llosa, premio Nobel de Literatura en 2010. El libro se ubica en la República Dominicana y retrata el asesinato del dictador dominicano Rafael Leónidas Trujillo, y sus secuelas, desde dos puntos de vista con una generación de diferencia: durante e inmediatamente después del asesinato en sí, en mayo de 1961, y treinta años más tarde, en 1996. En todo, también hay una amplia reflexión sobre el apogeo de la dictadura, en la década de 1950, y su importancia para la isla y sus habitantes.Editorial Alfaguara:'' La Fiesta del Chivo.'' Consultado el 1-10-2010 La novela sigue tres líneas narrativas entrelazadas. La primera se refiere a una mujer, Urania Cabral, que está de vuelta en la República Dominicana, después de una larga ausencia, para visitar a su padre enfermo, y que termina recordando los incidentes de su juventud y revelando un antiguo secreto a su tía y primas. La segunda historia se centra en el último día en la vida de Trujillo desde el momento en que se despierta en adelante, y nos muestra el círculo interno del régimen, al que el padre de Urania, una vez perteneció. La tercera historia describe a los asesinos de Trujillo, muchos de los cuales habían sido leales al gobierno, mientras esperan el coche del Presidente tarde esa noche. Después del asesinato, esta historia nos muestra la persecución a los asesinos. Cada aspecto de la trama del libro muestra una visión diferente sobre la República Dominicana su entorno político y social, el pasado y el presente. Se muestra a los lectores la espiral descendente del régimen, el asesinato de Trujillo, y sus consecuencias a través de los ojos de personas con información privilegiada, los conspiradores, y una mujer de mediana edad contemplando su pasado. La novela es, pues, un retrato caleidoscópico del poder dictatorial, incluidos sus efectos psicológicos, y su impacto a largo plazo. Los temas de la novela de incluyen la naturaleza del poder y la corrupción, y su relación con el machismo y la perversión sexual en una sociedad rígidamente jerárquica con papeles de género rígidos. La memoria, y el proceso de recordar, es también un tema importante, sobre todo en la narrativa de como Urania recuerda su juventud en la República Dominicana. Su historia (y el libro como un todo) termina cuando ella narra los terribles acontecimientos que condujeron a su salida del país a la edad de 14. El libro sirve como un recordatorio de las atrocidades de la dictadura, a fin de que los peligros del poder absoluto sean recordados por una nueva generación. Vargas Llosa entrelaza elementos de ficción y los acontecimientos históricos: el libro no es un documental, y la familia Cabral, por ejemplo, es completamente ficticia. Por otro lado, los personajes de Trujillo y de los asesinos de Trujillo son tomados de los registros históricos; Vargas Llosa teje reales incidentes de brutalidad y opresión en las historias de estas personas, para iluminar la naturaleza del régimen y las respuestas que provoca. En palabras de Vargas Llosa, "es una novela, no un libro de historia, por lo que me tomé muchas, muchas libertades. ... He respetado los hechos básicos, pero he cambiado y deformado muchas cosas con el fin de hacer la historia más persuasiva y no he exagerado." La Fiesta del Chivo recibió comentarios positivos en gran medida, con los comentaristas del libro destacando la representación de la relación entre la sexualidad y el poder, y las descripciones explicitas de hechos violentos. Una versión cinematográfica de la novela se estrenó en el 2005, protagonizada por Isabella Rossellini, Paul Freeman, y Tomas Milian. Novelas de Mario Vargas Llosa Referencias Categoría:Libros de 1998 Categoría:Novelas de Mario Vargas Llosa en:The Feast of the Goat fr:La Fiesta del chivo it:La festa del caprone la:La fiesta del chivo pl:Święto kozła sv:Bockfesten